The Only Ed-Ception
by Lorelle
Summary: Kevin Barr is popular, an athlete, and a little troubled. Life has not always been kind to the boy in the backwards hat. Through all of the ups and downs, though, there has been one constant to see him through. Will the past continue to hold him back? Or will he make an exception? (Note: this story is Kevedd-centered with a few of my own personal head-canons).
1. Chapter 1

It was seven o'clock on a Sunday night. The lampposts which lined the street flickered to life, casting golden pools of light on the pavement below. A hush had fallen over the cul-de-sac. The November air was still, not even daring to rattle the windows lest it should disturb the children sleeping peacefully in their beds. All, that is, except for one child. The boy in the backwards hat.

Kevin peered around the corner into his living room. A rapid, unfamiliar ticking had cut through the silence and roused the toddler from his bed. His mother reclined on the couch, too absorbed with the program on the television to notice his presence.

"Mama...?" The boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Kevin! What are you doing out of bed?" In an instant, his mother was on her feet and she scooped the child into her arms. Though the tone of her voice chastised the four-year old for neglecting his bedtime, she cradled him and patted his back in a conciliatory way.

"I heard a noise... woke me up," he mumbled into her shoulder. With a sigh, the slender red-head returned to her spot on the couch. Propping Kevin up on her lap, she returned her gaze to the television set.

"Whatcha watchin'?" Kevin asked, more alert than before. Pulling the cap from his head, the boy's mother began to run her fingers through the short, fine hair.

"The news," she answered back without straying her attention from the screen. Dissatisfied with her brief response, Kevin began to squirm in an attempt to make himself more comfortable.

"Kevin! I'm trying to watch my show! Sit still," his mother huffed. No sooner had she spoken the words, when the show went to a commercial. Kevin let out a small giggle. "So you think it's funny, huh? C'mere you!" Then her fingers were on him, tickling and prodding his sides from under his pajama top. Kevin screeched in laughter, wriggling under his mother's hands. The scuffle lasted the duration of the commercial break before the same fast-paced ticking resumed.

Laying his head in his mother's lap, Kevin looked at the television for the first time since he had come down from his bedroom. "Why's the t.v. sound like Papa's watch?"

"That's because the show is called '60 Minutes.' The whole thing is sixty minutes long and the ticking lets you know when a new story is beginning," she stated simply, once more stroking his hair. "The reporters investigate different things to let people know when something is wrong. It's very important to stay informed about what's going on in the world. "

She allowed her eyes to peer down at the boy nuzzled up to her side. She watched his face grow serious, his mouth set in a thin line as he concentrated on what the reporter was saying. She smiled. However, the smile soon faded as she once more looked to the television.

From that night on, Kevin would sneak out of bed every Sunday and cuddle up to his mother on the couch while his father slept. Even after she walked out on them, Kevin would settle down at seven o'clock to watch "60 Minutes."

* * *

"Catch you later, Pop!"

Kevin stepped out of his front door, shrugging deeper into his jacket against the biting September wind. Turning the lock, his ears pricked at the raucous laughter coming from across the street. _Dorks..._ He chanced a look over his shoulder, his eyes searching. Ed and Eddy were doubled-over, their faces red with laughter. His eyes finally landed on a very flustered Double D. A faint blush dusted his cheeks. With a shake of his head, Kevin strode over to the garage and yanked the door up to reveal a bright red motorcycle adorned with flames. His childhood bicycle, his most prized possession, was tucked safely away in the very back, concealed by a white sheet.

Once he had walked the motorcycle out into the driveway and shut the garage door, Kevin cast a last glance at the three Ed's. He just caught sight of a black beanie ducking into Ed's junky purple van. Straddling his own ride, Kevin replaced his baseball cap with a helmet. The bike roared as he sped down the street, easily passing the retro van and its occupants.

Within minutes, Kevin arrived at school and parked his bike in an open space. Peach Creek High School was composed of several brick buildings and bore a striking resemblance to the Junior High. The teen tossed his backpack across one shoulder and started the trek up the front stairs into the main building. _Here goes another year._ And with that, Kevin pushed through the glass front doors to begin his Sophomore year.


	2. Chapter 2

Double D was the first to emerge from the van, curls of black smoke billowing out from every possible opening.

"Good lord!" he sputtered between coughs.

Eddy hopped out a moment later, fanning the air around him. "Jeez, Ed! When was the last time you checked the oil in this thing!" he barked.

At this point, Double D had drawn his shirt collar up over his mouth and nose. "Technically, Eddy, black smoke such as this is the result of excess fuel that has entered the cylinder area and cannot be burned completely. Upon careful observation, one may discover that this black smoke is often coupled with poor fuel mileage. Excess fuel can affect engine performance, reduce fuel economy, and produce a foul odor. However, black smoke emitted from the tailpipe is not, as a rule, great cause for alarm."

Eddy quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Rudolf."

"Hey, guys! I think Florence is hungry. Her stomach is growling," Ed hollered above the van's low, guttural groan.

Before Edd could roll-up his sleeves, the first bell echoed overhead, summoning the students to their morning classes. His gap peeked out from behind the faintest of smiles. "Sorry, gentleman! Academia waits for no man!" Throwing a quick wave goodbye over his shoulder, the brainier of the Ed's bounded up the stairs into the heart of Peach Creek High.

* * *

The toddler anxiously tugged at his mother's skirt, wringing the fabric between his hands.

"M-mother..."

"Yes, Eddward?"

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, eyes fixed on the ground. The spindly woman knelt before her four-year old. Face-to-face, the pair were nearly identical; his wide, cyan eyes a mirror-image of her own, set in the same baby face. The only distinguishing feature between them was the flat nose he shared with his father.

"Mother," he began again, his voice a little stronger. "Why did we leave Lemon Brook?"

She took his face between her careful hands. "Do you remember my old job, Eddward?" The child nodded.

"Yes, Mother. You worked at the hospital in Lemon Brook."

"Well, you see, the hospital here, in Peach Creek, needed a new lab technician. They offered me the position and I accepted. Besides..." Her brow knit together, her smile faltering. "There was some trouble at your old school, wasn't there?"

As she spoke, her hands had unconsciously traveled from the boy's cheeks and came to rest on the beanie atop his head. Again he nodded, sniffling as he wiped at the tears that threatened to fall. Suddenly, Eddward's mother pulled him into an embrace. Her elbows jutted out at an odd angle, her arms unaccustomed to such displays of affection. It took a moment for Eddward to register the action, but eventually he returned the hug and buried his face in the crook of her thin neck.

"Eleanor, Dear, can you assist me in carrying the television up the front steps?"

In the driveway, a gangly man swayed under the weight of the immense television set he carried. Before his wife could rise to meet him, though, he began to lose his footing and dipped toward the ground. A meaty hand shot forward to catch the corner of the television.

"Woah there, buddy! Watch yer step!"

A large, bulking man with cropped ginger hair towered over the family. His bowling shirt stretched across thick, muscular arms and the beginning of a pot-belly. His name-tag read "Bob."

"Looks like you could use some help. Let me get that for ya!" Bob took the television from his much slimmer companion. "Name's Robert Barr. Call me 'Bob!' And this here's my boy, Kevin. Say 'Hi,' Kev!"

Mr. Barr stepped to the side, revealing his own boy. Edd poked his head around his mother's shoulder to get a better look. Kevin shifted uncomfortably under their stares, digging the toe of his shoe into the sidewalk.

"Ha ha! No need to be shy, kiddo!" Bob removed one of his hands from the television to give his son a push forward. Kevin began to tumble, but quickly regained his balance. He clasped his hands behind his back, shooting his father a quick glare.

"Hi."

A moment of silence passed before Eddward's father had composed himself enough to speak.

"Greetings, my name is Stephen Vincent. This is my wife, Eleanor, and our son, Eddward." Despite his initial shock, Mr. Vincent's voice came out steady and rehearsed.

"That's Eddward with two D's!" His wife chimed in, a nervous smile tugging at her lips. At the sound of his name, Edd took a few hesitant steps forward and craned his head back to look Bob Barr in the eye.

"Salutations, Mr. Barr!" He turned to Kevin. "Salutations, Kevin!" The other boy met Edd's gaze, but made no effort to match his smile. He stared intently as the seconds ticked by.

"Why's there a gap in yer teeth?"

Edd grew red from the neck up as he tugged the beanie over his face. Bob's rumbling laughter cut through the quiet.

"That's no way to make friends, boy!" His body shook with a few residual chuckles. He turned to Mr. Vincent once more. "Where you want me to put this thing?"

"Right this way," Stephen led him up the front steps. A conversation about the model of the television was struck as they disappeared into the house.

"Kevin! There you are!"

Mrs. Barr marched across the street. "I have been looking all over for you. Oh!" Her eyes fell upon Edd and then to his mother. "Hello. I'm Pam, Pamela Barr. You must be new here."

Eleanor quickly rose to her feet, swiping at the creases in her skirt. "H-Hello! I'm Eleanor Vincent. My husband, Stephen, is inside with B-Bob." She gestured to Edd. "This is our son, Eddward. With two D's!"

Edd still clutched his beanie, lifting it ever-so-slightly to peer out from beneath the fabric. "S-salutations, ma'am." Pamela's sharp features softened into a smile. She knelt down, taking hold of Kevin by the shoulder.

"Hello, Eddward. It's very nice to meet you. Would you like to come over to our house for a snack? I've just finished baking some chocolate chip cookies." Edd ducked his head out further, his face breaking into a smile at her invitation. "My, what a handsome smile you have! You must take excellent care of your teeth. Perhaps you could show Kevin how you take such good care of them!" Kevin looked away, his bottom lip jutting out. Pam's fingers found Kevin's sides as she gave him a few playful prods until he, too, was smiling.

Pam stood up, taking Kevin by the hand. "Eleanor, would you like to come over for a cup of coffee?" Mrs. Vincent relaxed into a smile.

"Coffee would be lovely."

The small troupe crossed the street, enveloped in the warmth of their blossoming friendship. As they walked, Kevin stole a few side glances at Eddward. His cheeks flushed each time he caught sight of the small gap between his two front teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Stragglers ducked into their classrooms as the teachers throughout Peach Creek High took attendance. Those students who were already seated stared listlessly into space or played with their phones under the cover of their desks. In room 125, a heavy-set woman with a pleasant face clutched the edges of her clipboard as she checked-off names.

"Bailey, Christine."

"Here."

"Baker, Jim."

"Big Jim's in the house, y'all!" The room erupted in laughter and several members of the football team hooted their teammate.

"Err... umm... Thank you, 'Big Jim.' Moving along..."

"Barr, Kevin."

"Here."

Kevin slouched in his desk, one arm slung behind his seat. Though he remained immobile, his eyes scanned the room before landing on Nazz. As his best friend, she had faithfully perched herself in the chair to his right. Every year since middle school, by some stroke of luck, they had been thrown together in the same class for homeroom. The cheery blonde brushed aside a few pieces of her short fringe, glowing from where she sat.

"Hey, dude, how's it hangin'?" she whispered from across the aisle.

"Hey, Nazz," he tilted his head toward her, the movement so minute it was almost imperceptible. "S'okay, I guess. Same ol', same ol'."

While their teacher, Ms. Woods, continued to take attendance, they recounted the events of the summer and exchanged class schedules. Every so often, though, Kevin's eye would drift to his peripheral vision. He missed the tail of what Nazz had been saying when Ms. Wood came to the end of the student roster.

"Torres, Philip."

"Here."

"Turner, Diggs."

" 'Sup!"

"Van Bartonschmeer, Nazz."

"Here!"

Kevin tensed, his breath hitching as he strained his ears.

"Vincent, Eddward."

"Present!"

His shoulders eased back into a more relaxed position as the air passed through his lips. The truth was, he'd been avoiding the Ed's throughout most of the summer. Now was the first time in nearly three months that he had been in such close proximity to any one of them- Double D, in particular. _C'mon Kev, he's a guy! A total DORK. When the bell rings, just keep walking. Do. Not. Talk. To. Him._

"Kev?" Nazz touched his shoulder. Kevin shot up straight in his seat.

"S-sorry, Nazz," Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, fighting the deep blush creeping across his cheeks. Luckily most of the students had already filed-out into the hallway.

"No problem," she giggled into her hand. "Look, I'm gonna go ahead. I told Sarah I'd help her open her locker. Hopefully I'll get there before Ed does. Later, dude!"

Kevin rose from his seat to grab his backpack, but soon collided with the person behind him. Turning around, he watched in horror as Double D was sent flailing backwards. With no time to think, his hand flew to the other boy's arm and held him in place.

"My apologies, Kevin!" A small smile tugged at the corner of Edd's mouth.

_Damn it! Did he seriously grow another inch over the summer? _Kevin's eyes surveyed the lanky teen for a moment before landing on his own treacherous hand- still clasped around the other's thin wrist. He snatched the offending hand away and buried it deep into his jean pocket.

"Don't sweat it, Dork," Kevin lifted his backpack on to his shoulder and turned on his heel in one smooth motion. _Just keep walking, just keep walking, just keep..._

"Oh, Kevin!"

He stopped in his tracks, not bothering to turn around; however, it didn't stop Double D from closing the short distance between them. Kevin crossed his arms in front of his chest, lightly tapping his foot against the linoleum tile.

"What is it? I gotta get to my next class."

"Ah, yes!" Edd had begun to tremble, his eyes flicking over to Kevin's foot as it continued its incessant tapping. "I was wondering whether or not you were taking Auto Shop again this year with Mr. Asher?"

Kevin eyed him a moment, as if debating whether or not to reply. Finally he ceased his tapping. "Yeah, I am. What of it?"

A few drops of sweat rolled down the side of Edd's face as he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. "Well, you see, it would seem that Ed, Eddy, and I require your assistance. The cylinder in Ed's van is clogged with excess fuel, but I fear there may be other unforeseen problems with the vehicle. Would you be so kind as to look it over and clean the cylinder?"

"I dunno, man..." Kevin turned his head away as he fished around for an excuse. "I was gonna meet up with a coupla' the guys after school... Talk strategy... for football... or somethin'..."

"Oh! N-no worries! I shall just have to seek help elsewhere. Perhaps I can locate a few resources at the library and do the job myself. While I detest the thought of all that filth, one must do whatever one can."

Kevin watched as the boy shrank away, his head hanging just a little past his shoulders. A knot had begun to tighten in the pit of his stomach, cinching tighter and tighter with each step Edd took.

Finally it became too much to bear. Kevin let out a huff, his nostrils flaring with the punctuated breath.

"Alright, alright! I'll fix the damn car! Meet me in the parking lot at lunch. Got it, Double Dweeb?" Kevin shouldered past his companion and into the hallway. He barely caught the "Thank you!" which echoed in the distance as he raced to his next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddward waved as his mother pulled out of the driveway. The car disappeared from the cul-de-sac and he could hear the faint slap of footsteps on the pavement behind him. Mr. Barr set his hand on the toddler's shoulder, the weight of it much gentler than one would expect from such an imposing figure. He squirmed slightly under the unfamiliar touch.

"Well, hey there, Edd! How'd ya like to come inside? Kevin'll be real glad to see ya!"

Not bothering to wait for a response, Bob hustled the child into the house. Edd stopped short at the threshold and gazed around the room. _The living room appears clean._

A soft chuckle broke his train of thought. "No need to worry, kiddo! We don't bite!"

Edd took a hesitant step forward, then another, until finally he stood in the middle of the room. Bob followed the boy as he walked across the room, his eyes alight with humor.

"Hey Kev! We got a visitor! Come on down and say hello!"

A pounding sounded directly above their heads. They looked to the top of the staircase. In a matter of moments, Kevin rounded a corner. Eddward's mouth fell slightly agape- in the few weeks since his family arrived to the neighborhood, he had yet to see the other boy appear so... excited. Kevin's head whipped from side-to-side, his cheeks straining against the wide smile he wore.

A small noise escaped Edd as soon as Kevin's eyes found him. The smile, so big and bright only moments ago, quickly fell into a bored- almost disappointed- frown.

"Kevin," Bob's voice was low. "Edd came over to play while his parents are at work. Why don't you take him in the backyard and toss the football around?"

Father and son were locked in a silent contest of wills, each staring intently at the other. Edd noted their pursed lips, the set of their brows, and the way each flexed his fingers. Neither one seemed to be breathing. The air crackled with tension and everything was still. Uncertain of what to do, Edd bowed his head and stared at his feet.

The movement was small, but the tiny red-head caught it.

Kevin heaved a loud, resigned sigh, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling. "Fiiiine!" he retreated to his room and shortly returned with a football. Shuffling down the staircase, he strode toward his play mate and thrust the football into his arms- startling Eddward in the process. "C'mon, let's go in the backyard."

Edd watched as Kevin trudged off into the dining room and through the patio door.

"Well I'll be... Don't think I've ever seen the boy back down so easily," Bob held his chin as he pondered over what he'd just witnessed. He looked to the child beside him. His mouth twitched under his mustache. "Heh! You might wanna head outside before he changes his mind!" Once again, the palm of Bob's hand gave Edd an encouraging push forward.

"Oh! M-my apologies!" Little Eddward trotted off to meet Kevin.

From the kitchen, Bob watched the boys engaged in their game of catch. Kevin would toss the pigskin to Eddward who, for all his efforts, would fumble the ball every time. And each time Kevin could not resist laughing out loud. Eventually he paused to offer some advice to the other boy. Bob smiled. He watched as his son demonstrated a two-handed catch and explained the mechanics of a launcher to his eager pupil. Every so often, Kev would crack a smile which Eddward would happily reciprocate.

"Kids..." Bob shook his head, but couldn't shake the smile.

"Bob!" Pam's voice resounded down the hallway. "Can you come help me with the groceries?"

Setting his mug in the kitchen sink, he looked once more to the two children playing in the backyard. "Sure thing, Babe! I'm comin'! "

The football lay idle, having been discarded at the base of a knotted old tree. Eddward's eyes were fixed on the tree- more precisely, what was slowly climbing up its trunk. Kevin stood a few feet back, trying to mask his disgust with a look of indifference. Even as the tot locked his arms across his chest, he could not stop his mouth from pulling into a grimace each time he glanced at the bug.

"C'mon dude, let's just squish it!" He advanced on the insect, a menacing smile drawing across his lips.

Faster than he'd expected, Edd caught Kevin's hand in midair. "Stop! Violence is not necessary, Kevin!" He gave a tug, but Edd only clamped his fingers tighter around his wrist. "The Gryllus pennsylvanicus is harmless!"

Kevin's hand went lax. "The 'gorilla pencil what-a-cus'?"

The other boy smiled. "The Gryllus pennsylvanicus or 'Field Cricket', as it's more commonly known, lives on a diet largely composed of plant matter." When Kevin made no further attempts to harm the cricket, he continued speaking. "Field crickets offer many beneficial services to our ecosystem: they breakdown plant material, renew soil minerals, and are an important source of food for other animals."

As the redhead listened, his eyebrows scrunched together and his lips pursed. It was a lot to digest. Edd watched the thoughtful shift in Kevin's expression and bowed his head slightly, his cheeks tinted pink. The slightest sensation, something akin to a tickle, began to dance across his abdomen and wriggled all the way down to his toes. He shuffled his feet. _What is this feeling? I can't identify it. Whatever it is, it feels... nice._

"Edd? Eeeeedd? EDD!"

Eddward blinked, returning his attention to his neighbor.

"You, uh, you're holdin' my hand."

Eddward peered at their joined hands. Somehow, while lost in his own thoughts, Edd's hand had traveled from Kevin's wrist and twined their fingers together.

"Oh dear!" His voice rose several decibels. The toddler released Kevin's hand and buried his face in his palms.

"It's s'okay... No big deal," Kevin rubbed the back of his neck, casually shrugging his shoulder.

They stood there for a moment, neither one quite sure what to say. Suddenly, a loud chirping cut through the silence.

"What's that?!" Kevin turned his head in either direction, searching for the source of the mysterious sound.

Edd giggled, the sound muffled by his hand. "That would be our friend, the cricket. To attract mates, male crickets produce a sound made by rubbing their forewings against each other. The resulting chirping sound is picked up by the female's ears on her front legs. The chirp sounds are different for each species so that individuals can find their own species."

"So he's lookin' for a girlfriend?"

"Well, put plainly, yes." Eddward knelt at the root of the tree, observing the small creature as it continued to play. "It is believed across many cultures that crickets are lucky."

Kevin's eyes grew wide. He ducked beside the other, their faces inches apart. "You're sayin' this bug can bring good luck?"

Edd nodded fervently. "Indeed! For thousands of years, it has been considered good luck to have a cricket by the fireplace, especially in China and other countries throughout Asia. Most Native Americans believe crickets are lucky as well and hold it in high regard. In the Far East and parts of Europe, superstition suggests that it is bad luck to kill a cricket, even by accident."

Kevin stared at his own hand, the one he had raised to kill the cricket earlier. _So, when Edd stopped me, was he really tryin' to save me from bad luck? _He felt a pull in his stomach- it wasn't painful, just... different.

"Hey Edd," Eddward leveled his gaze, a question in his eyes. "You're pretty cool. I'm glad- y'know- to be your friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Kevin gave a low whistle.

Even half-way through the school day, the van continued to spout fine wisps of black smoke. He slid his hand along the faded flame paint-job, admiring the van's retro aesthetics. He chuckled when his fingertips touched the tear-drop decal.

"Dude, where the hell'd Ed get this thing? It's pretty choice," Kevin paused a moment, catching the compliment as it fell off his tongue. "... for a coupl'a dorks, that is."

Double D rolled his eyes, but let the remark go. "Ed, Eddy, and I came across this van several years ago. We were on our way to see a movie- I believe it was called "Robot Rebel Ranch"- when we got sidetracked and discovered it in the junkyard." He smiled at the memory. "If I recall correctly, the Kanker sisters had taken you captive in the junkyard that day before Ed scared them off."

Edd laughed then, his hand flying to cover his mouth as he did so. Kevin shoved his own hands in his pockets, looking away with a childish pout. "Stupid girls..." he mumbled under his breath.

When some of the color had left his face, he looked back at Edd. He watched while the other boy composed himself, a few lingering giggles shaking his knobby shoulders. "So if this thing was in the junkyard, how'd you get it running? I'm guessing Ed and Eddy didn't have anything to do with it."

Kevin could see a light switch on inside of Edd. He braced himself for the verbal onslaught, wondering whether he might regret his question. "Actually, Kevin, Ed and Eddy were of great assistance when we restored the van this summer. We spent most of our time in the junkyard putting on new tires, refurbishing the interior, and replacing the headlights. I will admit, I rebuilt the starter myself; but, I could not have done it without their help." Before he could go into greater detail about the starter, Kevin cut him off.

"So what d'you need my help for?" he raised an eyebrow, wary eyes locked on Edd's.

The beanie-clad boy began to twiddle his fingers. "I realize that cleaning the cylinder is not a particularly demanding task; however, as you may well know, I am not fond of getting my hands dirty. Likewise, I do not have access to the necessary tools. As an Auto Shop student, I assumed you would be able to procure the items without any trouble." The beginning of a smile ghosted across Edd's features. "Besides, I trust you have the skills and knowledge needed to remedy this problem. I could think of no better person for the job."

A pause. One heartbeat. Two. Three.

Kevin's eyes were as wide as hub caps. His brain was short-circuiting as all of his senses went haywire. Even the thrum of his heartbeat skittered at Double D's words. For a moment, he forgot how to breathe. _Shit. I knew I should have kept walking._

"Kevin?"

Eventually Kevin felt the stretch of his lungs against his ribs. He was breathing. Now if only he could form words. _Say something!_

The athlete eased against the van. "Gotcha. So, we gonna fix this thing or what?" He cocked a grin at the other.

Edd nodded and followed Kevin to the Auto Shop building to collect their tools. Kevin let this hand hang at his side. His skin prickled each time his knuckles grazed Edd's, but neither boy made an effort to move his hand. Nor did they dare look each other in the eye; choosing, instead, to walk across the parking lot in comfortable silence.

Soon enough, the pair returned to the slowly fuming vehicle with a large, red toolbox. (Kevin had cackled aloud, clutching his stomach to keep his sides from splitting, when Double D attempted to lift the toolbox. His flushed, puffed-up cheeks and quaking arms had sent Kevin spiraling into a fit of laughter. Once he'd regained control of himself, the muscular teen took pity on his scrawny friend and lifted the toolbox from its shelf.)

Now the hood of the van was propped up and Kevin looked the cylinder head over. Without averting his eyes, Kevin reached behind him. "Hey, Double D, can you pass me a socket wrench? I'm gonna need a hex socket, too."

Double D sifted through the toolbox until he found the proper socket and the wrench. He fitted the socket head to the wrench and placed the tool in Kevin's waiting hand.

"Here you go, Kevin."

"Thanks."

Eddward watched as Kevin leaned further into the hood. He studied the sure, practiced motions of Kevin's hands, operating as though they were an extension of the parts themselves. _I always knew Kevin was a skillful mechanic, considering the years he has spent customizing and repairing his bicycle. It is evident by the way he can remove the air cleaner and valve assembly without trouble that he is confident in his abilities. Still, I had no idea he was so good with his hands!_

He continued to watch in fascination as his former tormentor now helped him. His eyes roamed the trail of veins running up his forearm, the muscles contracting with each turn of the wrench. Double D settled his gaze on the broad expanse of Kevin's back, his shoulder blades pulled taut beneath his skin. _All those years spent playing sports have certainly done wonders for Kevin. The deltoids and trapezius are nicely defined, as well as his biceps. I can remember when his skin was a much fairer hue of peaches and cream... those afternoon practices have given him a healthy, golden tone._

A jaunty whistle tore Edd from his meandering thoughts. The roar of his own blood as it flooded his face drowned out the playful tune. Waves of embarrassment quickly abated when he saw that Kevin still had his back turned to him. _Good heavens, Eddward! Control yourself! Or, at the very least, make yourself useful!_

"Can you hand me the cleaning fluid, a rag, and a screwdriver?" Kevin called over his shoulder.

"C-certainly! Will you be needing a flathead or Phillips head?"

"Flathead."

Again Double D retrieved the materials from the toolbox and placed them along the bumper. Kevin straightened himself and turned to face Edd. "Thanks, man. I poked around a bit and everything looks fine. After I clean the cylinder, I can check the tires. Just to be sure."

"My friends and I would appreciate it very much. Thank you!"

Kevin scrunched his nose at the mention of Double D's "friends", but cast him a playful smirk. While the teen sprayed down the cylinder's orifices, Double D busied himself by cleaning the windows. To keep his mind from wandering down yet another indecent path, he began humming an old song he'd heard as a child. By the time he reached the rear windshield, Kevin had joined-in on his song in a loud, crystalline whistle.

When they reached the song's end, Kevin had finished scraping off the remaining sediment and replaced the cylinder head. Slamming the hood shut, Kevin wiped the grime from his hands on the rag.

"Been a long time since I've heard that song," Kevin kept his head down, looking up at Edd through his lashes.

"Indeed!" Double D rubbed his chin. "Why, I can't remember the last time I heard it. Funny that it should come to mind now." With a little laugh, he continued scrubbing at a particularly stubborn stain on the passenger window. Kevin frowned and knelt down, inspecting the front tires. There was no humming, nor whistling.

The bell signaling the end of the lunch period resounded in the empty parking lot. Edd hastily packed the tools back into the red tin box and snapped it closed. Kevin reached for the toolbox, his expression as unreadable as stone. "Looks like your rotors are rusted. You'll need to get some new ones."

"I see. Perhaps I can salvage some from the junkyard..." he saddled his messenger bag on his shoulder. "Thank you, Kevin, for your assistance. Is there anything at all I can do to repay you for your help?" His eyes softened into a smile.

Kevin sighed. Putting on his best smile, he stared hard into those blue-green eyes. "Let's just say ya owe me, got it, Double Dork?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows! I appreciate all of your feedback, as well as any suggestions you may have. This ship surprised me BIG TIME. It's been fun sharing some of my thoughts regarding this particular pairing. I loved the cartoon growing up and I still love it. I plan to explore some more of the character's back-stories (at least, as I see them) in the future. For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please, don't be afraid to share your thoughts! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kevin! Where did you disappear to during the mid-day luncheon hour? Rolf saved you a seat." the foreign boy exclaimed as Kevin entered their Geometry class.

The red-head tugged at his shirt collar. "Nowhere, bro. Just had 'ta stay after class and... uh..." Kevin looked to the door, desperately wishing he could bail. "... clap erasers together," he finished lamely. However, the 'son of a shepherd' seemed to accept this answer and began talking at length about how the "institution of knowledge and toil" would keep him from tending his vegetable garden.

Kevin sank into the seat beside Rolf, resting his head in the cradle of his arms. Though he didn't say it, he was grateful to his friend for choosing seats in the far back. Eventually their teacher took his place up front. Like most of Kevin's other classes, the teacher devoted the period to discussing his expectations for the semester. It was while he was explaining his grading policy that Kevin felt his eyes grow heavier and heavier. His breathing became slow and rhythmic until, finally, he was fast asleep.

* * *

It had been a little more than a week since the incident at Mondo A-Go-Go with Eddy's brother. Kevin squatted in his driveway, an array of bicycle parts and tools spread before him. His father already left for work at the jawbreaker factory; it would be late in the evening before he came back. Being home alone used to scare Kevin when he was younger, but as he grew older, he had his bike to keep him occupied. It was his ever-present companion, always at his side. And now it was a pile of junk. The Kanker sisters did a real number on it this time.

Yet, even then, Kevin didn't cry. He'd done enough of that as a kid

A mammoth boombox blared in the background, settled on a popular radio station. Kevin touched a finger to his chin. His eyes darted across the pieces he'd managed to save, looking for a clue where to start. _How'm I gonna put my bike back together? I mean, yeah, I've fixed her plenty of times, but she's never been __**this **__bad before. _Kevin clutched his head, desperate for an answer. _Even the dorks- I mean the Ed's- have never wrecked her like this with their stupid scams. Wait... the Ed's... EDD! He's a total brain! I bet he can help me fix her up!_

The pre-teen loped across the street and gave Double D's front door three good knocks. When the sockhead didn't appear after a little less than a minute, he brought his fist down harder.

"Coming!" came a faint voice from behind the door.

_'Bout time._ He bit back any further commentary when the door opened.

"Greetings Kevin! This is certainly a surprise! How may I help you?" Double D poked his head from behind the door.

"Hey, Double D," Kevin scratched the back of his neck. "Can ya help me figure out how to fix my bike? I've been tryin' 'ta put her back together, but I don't know where to start."

Double D visibly brightened. "How intriguing! I would be glad to assist you, Kevin."

"Radical! She's right this way, hombre!" Taking Edd by the wrist, he towed him back to his own house.

Edd surveyed the extent of the damage in complete silence. "Oh dear..." His brow knit together. Kevin could feel his insides turning cold. _Don't tell me Double D can't fix her. I-I don't know what I'll do without her. My bike..._ Tears stung Kevin's eyes. _Damn it! I'm not gonna cry!_

"Worry not! Supposing we can locate a few more essential pieces, I believe we can reconstruct your bicycle, Kevin." Double D touched Kevin's arm. Kevin sucked-in a breath and hastily wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. "I suggest we start by paying a visit to Ed."

"Ed?" the name left a bad taste in Kevin's mouth and it clearly showed.

With a huff, Double D crossed his arms. "Yes, Ed. Are you coming or not?"

Kevin gave a dismissive shrug and followed him to the larger Ed's house. Double D pressed the doorbell, waiting with his hands politely tucked behind his back.

"EEEDDD! GET THE DOOR! NOOOW!" the house shook with the force of Sarah's roar.

"Yes, dearest Baby Sister!"

Not even a breath later, the lumbering boy collided with the door. The front door swung open with Ed plastered to the other side.

"Double D!" Ed peeled himself from the wooden surface and gathered the other boy in his arms.

"Hello Ed," Double D's voice was muffled by the fabric of Ed's shirt.

"Hi Kevin!"

"Hey... Ed."

"Double D! It's Kevin!"

"Yes, it is, Ed. Can you put me down, please?"

Once Ed had relinquished his grip on Double D, Kevin could clearly see their relative heights. _Woah. I didn't know Double D was that tall. He reaches Ed's chin and the dude's a pretty big guy. I don't even think I'm..._ Kevin slouched forward, unwilling to dwell on his 'little' revelation.

"Ed, Kevin and I have a favor to ask of you," Double D cut-in. "Would you be willing to spare your bicycle? Well, what's left of it, anyway."

"You betcha, Double D!" Kevin and Double D accompanied Ed to the garage. Double D blanched when Ed lifted the garage door.

"Egads! When was the last time you cleaned your garage, Ed?"

As Ed regaled Double D with a story about enormous pack rats building nests for their radioactive eggs- "Rats don't lay eggs, Ed," Double D corrected- Kevin spied a tire tucked behind an avocado refrigerator. Gripping the tire between both hands, he pulled until he was sent flying backwards- broken bicycle in hand.

"Kevin found it!" Ed bounced from side-to-side clapping his hands.

"Well done, Kevin!"

After a brief farewell, they trekked back to Kevin's place. The boombox was still playing, pouring out song after song. Together, Double D and Kevin disassembled the pieces of Ed's bicycle. Double D sorted them into separate piles- those which could be used to repair Kevin's bike, those which could be saved for future experiments, and those which were beyond saving. Kevin rolled his eyes, but couldn't chase away his smile. With Edd's direction, he and Kevin began to fit the various parts together.

The sun was directly overhead when a new song came on the boombox.

"Yo! Turn it up, Double D."

Kevin whistled along as he attached the bicycle stem and spacers to the fork. Double D accompanied the bright whistle with his own soft humming. They worked side-by-side, neither one aware of the easy rhythm they had fallen into. When the final notes faded, Edd set aside his wrench and looked down at his hands.

"Kevin."

Kevin stopped whistling. "What's up?"

Double D chewed his bottom lip, keeping his head down. "If you don't mind my asking, I was wondering... Why is this bicycle so important to you?" Summoning his courage, Double D looked up.

Kevin's body went rigid- locked in a stiff, almost strenuous position. His grip tightened around the ratchet and Double D could see his jaw clench.

"M-my apologies, Kevin. I didn't mean to-"

"It's cool," he spat the words out. "I mean, of course **_you_**wouldn't know. Would you, **_Double D_**?" Eddward cringed at the sting of his own nickname, recoiling from it as if it were acid. He allowed his head to hang past his shoulders, resigned to the accusation in Kevin's voice.

"It was from your mother, wasn't it?" Double D breathed the words, the sound barely above a whisper.

"Yeah. It was. But what would you know about that? You weren't **there**, Edd. You weren't there when she gave it to me. You weren't there when she **left**. You weren't **there**!" He heaved a humorless chuckle. "No, you were with those _**dorks**_. You were with them, even though**_ I_** needed you. Even though we were-" his voice cracked on the last word, "- _friends_."

Kevin, the boy who never cried, broke down. His body quaked, racked with sobs he'd kept at bay for years. And now the floodgates had burst wide open. He crumbled in on himself.

Suddenly, Edd's arms were around him. He tried to shake the other boy off, but that only made Edd hold on tighter. When Kevin had stilled, Double D's hand worked soothing circles into his back.

"I apologize, Kevin," their chests rose and fell in time with each other. "I-I'm so sorry."

They stayed like that for a while; the radio, once so loud, was suddenly drowned out.

* * *

"MR. BARR!"

For the second time today, Kevin came crashing back down to reality. Most of the other students refrained from laughing, but a few brazen souls couldn't hold back their snickers. Even Rolf couldn't help but cower under the teacher's glare. Kevin sat up in his seat and feigned attention as their math teacher returned to the whiteboard. _How long was I out? _The bell clanged throughout the halls, shattering the silence that had settled over the class. _Oh. A while, I guess._ Kevin pulled on his backpack and made a beeline for the exit.

"Mr. Barr." _Yikes. _He shuffled about-face. " Today is the first day, so I'll overlook your little... _nap_. Starting tomorrow, I expect your full attention while you are in my class. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Kevin hustled outside, foregoing his usual finesse. No sooner was his foot out the door, however, when an iron grip clamped down on his shoulder.

"Ho ho! What's this? Has Casanova Kevin-boy's brain been jellied by the gremlins of affection? Surely it is treacherous mountain pixies that have reduced you to a simpering puddle of crushed grapes, yes?"

"Uh... Right." Kevin ducked out of Rolf's embrace. "I'll check ya later, Bro. See ya."

"Fare thee well, Casanova Kevin! And beware the mischief that is wrought by the cursed underlings of Valhalla!"

With one more class to go, Kevin took a detour to his locker. _I'm letting Double Dweeb get to me. I can't keep thinkin' about him like this. _He massaged his temple and traded out his textbooks before snapping the locker shut. _Just get through your last class and then you're home free. Easy!_

Adding a little hop to his step, Kevin waved to teammates and friends as they passed; by the time he reached his Chemistry class, he was practically smiling. He paused at the door, his eyes skimming the classroom for any signs of a black beanie. _See, Kev. Home free._

"Outta the way, Shovel-Chin!"

"I hardly think such childish name-calling is necessary, Eddy!"

_Damn it._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Okay, Lovelies! Question time! I've had the "memory" scene planned out for a while now, but I'm curious- is it too sudden? I don't want to disrupt the flow of the main plot, but I think it's important to give you all "my" background for the characters. So please, please let me know whether or not it worked for the chapter. I appreciate any insights you have to offer. And, as always, thank you very much for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

The students milled about the classroom, everyone unsure where to sit. Kevin trudged to the back and sank into an open desk. Besides a few guys from the football team, the Ed's were the only people he knew well enough to call "friends." The very thought made him snort through his nose.

Kevin let his eyes wander the room. He looked to a large glass cabinet tucked in the right corner, stocked with beakers, glass viles, goggles, and other seemingly fragile items. A large, framed picture of the periodic table hung on the opposite side of the room. There were even a few girls whose milky white thighs peeked out from beneath tantalizingly short skirts.

And yet, in spite of his efforts, his vision continued to stray to the front row. Though their backs were to him, he could tell that Double D and Eddy were bickering back and forth. He was able to catch a few snippets of their conversation- something about "optimal learning opportunity" and "brown-nosers." _Figures that Double Dweeb would wanna sit in the front row. That'll put Dorky right under the teacher's thumb; not that Edd'd let him get away with jack-shit anyway._ The thought made him chuckle. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he failed to notice he was no longer alone.

"Ah, _amour..._" drawled an unfamiliar voice by his ear.

The redhead froze on the spot as ice coursed through his veins. _Oh. Shit. Okay Kev, stay cool. Just play it off. Nice and cool._ Unfortunately, Kevin had never been one for rationalizing his anger; so he wasn't entirely surprised with himself when he balled his fists and grit his teeth. He turned around in his seat slowly, ready to deck whoever had spoken.

A pair of gleeful amber eyes met his gaze.

"What's cookin', good-lookin'?"

He immediately wanted to knock that coy smile off of the kid's freckled face. "What the hell are you lookin' at?" The other boy was entirely unfazed by his threatening tone. He leaned in close, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"C'mon, dude, you were totally checkin' the little guy out!"

A wave of nausea washed over Kevin, his face a mixture of horror and repulsion.

"EDDY? ARE YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY?!" The entire room fell to a hush as all eyes turned to Kevin and the green-haired kid. Even Double D and Eddy had stopped their fighting to witness the scene unfolding behind them. Eddy narrowed his eyes at Kevin, whereas Double D's were confused and, perhaps, even a little concerned.

A loud guffaw cut through the silence. Before he could protest, the mystery kid slung an arm around Kevin's neck and reeled him in so that they were practically cheek-to-cheek. "This guy, huh? What a riot!" While a few students still wore unasked questions on their faces, most of the class returned their attention to their respective cliques. Only a few moments later, a harried man wearing enormous glasses rushed through the door, leaving a trail of loose papers in his wake.

"Ah! Good morning class! I'm Mr. Troy, and I'll be your Chemistry teacher for the semester. Please, please, everyone take a seat and we'll begin." Students who were still hovering around the edges of the room dropped down into the nearest available desks.

As Mr. Troy rifled through his notes, the nameless boy released his hold on Kevin and reclined in the seat next to him. Kevin sneered.

"Touch me again, and I'll pound ya. Got it, _dude_?"

The kid chuckled, cupping his chin in his hand.

"Ouch! And here I thought we were getting along so well," he poked his tongue out the corner of his mouth.

Kevin sat forward in his chair, resolved to tune the other boy out. He half-listened to Mr. Troy as he reviewed the safety rules while working in the lab. However, the other half of his brain was still puzzled by his classmate._ The guy is __**weird**__. Just watchin' me... while I was lookin'... at... _He shook his head. _I mean, he __**did **__kinda' save me back there when he jumped in like that. _Kevin looked at the kid from the corner of his eye.

It was as if a flip had switched. The kid was watching him, but in a much less obvious way. His eyes would drift to Kevin and then back to his desk, his face somber. All of the light seemed a little dimmer where he sat.

"I'm sorry, man," the boy kept his head down. "I didn't mean to embarrass ya. It's my first day and... I dunno... I guess I was just looking to make a friend." His voice was almost inaudible by the end.

Kevin turned toward him for a moment before he raised his fist. The other boy didn't even flinch, ready to accept the blow. When no blow came, he glanced back at Kevin. His fist hung in the air.

"You gonna bump it or what, man?"

The kid smiled and touched his fist to Kevin's.

"So, you got a name?"

"The name's Nathan. Nathan Goldberg," he popped his collar and winked. "But you can call me Nat."

* * *

By the time school let out, Kevin had learned way more about Nathan Goldberg than he needed- or cared- to know. However, the tables turned once they reached Kevin's locker.

"What was up with the googly eyes earlier? You were doing some serious fawning there, my man. Who was it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." When Kevin stuck his head inside his locker, Nat pawed his shoulder and began to whine.

"C'mooon, I already told you I'm pan. No judgment here. Spill!"

Kevin shook him off and continued to hide in his locker. "Just drop it, okay!"

Then came a quiet sigh. He peered around the locker at the sound. The teen shamelessly clasped his hands together and pouted like a kicked puppy.

With a groan, Kevin slammed his locker shut and dragged his hand down his face. "Fine," checking both ends of the hallway, he spoke in a lower voice, "But I swear to God, if you say **anything**..."

Nat raised both hands. "Gotcha. Sooo... if it wasn't shorty, who was it? Beanie boy?"

"..."

"Ooooh, so it _is _beanie boy!"

"Ssshhh!" the football player clamped his hand over Nat's mouth. "His name's Edd! Er... Double D." A cold, wet tongue licked Kevin's hand. He immediately pulled his hand away to wipe it on his jeans, shooting Nat a withering glare. Nat's Cheshire grin grew impossibly wide.

"If you don't mind my askin'-"

"Hasn't stopped you so far."

"- Why all the secrecy? You're a total stud-muffin!"

"Look, I dunno what I'm feelin', okay? He's just some dork from my neighborhood. And he's a **guy**." Kevin clutched his head. "I guess he... he's really smart, and he's got these **eyes**, and this damn gap in his teeth, and... and..."

He bit his lip. Hard. "It's nothing. I'll get over it." He began to back up towards the exit. "Look man, I gotta blow. I'll catch ya later." And then he was gone.

Nat gave a whistle.

"Geez, dude's got it bad."

* * *

**Author's** **Note:** Okay, first thing's first. Nat belongs to the lovely c2ndy2c1d. She is an amazing artist, so funny, and very, very nice. Her art is what sent me spiraling down this ship (and a few others I will refrain from mentioning *cough*). Now, truthfully, I wanted to refrain from including any OCs in this story. But as I got to thinking, I realized that Kevin wouldn't just accept his feelings for Edd, no matter how much history they might have between them. He would probably need someone to give him a push. Why not Nazz or Rolf? They know Kevin too well and have their own expectations about who he is and what he wants. But with Nat being a new kid, he would have a clean slate. Plus, knowing Nat is pansexual could make him more open to the idea that he is bisexual.

Why does he open up to Nat so soon? If there's one thing I love about Nat, it's that he is sincere. And being older and a little wiser, Kevin would likely recognize this. Plus, Nat has already caught Kevin red-in-the-face.

Wow, this is a long note. To wrap things up, I would like to thank everyone who has read the story so far. Each like, follow, review, and view means a lot to me (really). So thank you! I'll try to push a few more chapters out during the upcoming break. For now, though, happy holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

Kevin cut the engine. As he stepped through the front door, he dropped his backpack to the ground and collapsed on the couch. He drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. _Finally._

"That you, Kev?" his father called from the kitchen.

The teen grabbed a cushion to stifle his groan. Mr. Barr entered the living room, leaning against the back of the couch to peer down at his son. Even with the pillow blocking his vision, Kevin could picture the old man's face perfectly. He wore a perpetual grin, as if he knew more than he let on. Always that glint of humor and mischief in his eye.

"Rough day, kiddo?"

"Like you have to ask."

A chuckle. "D'ya have any classes with yer friends?" The pillow bobbed as Kevin nodded his head.

"Nazz?" The pillow moved.

"Rolf?" Again, the pillow moved.

"... Edd?" The pillow remained still. Bob rubbed the back of his neck, the humor in his eyes replaced by something indescribable. "So, no Edd this year?"

The former football player caught the cushion easily as it sailed towards his head. In no time at all, Kevin was up the stairs. He could hear Kevin grumbling before he disappeared around the corner. "Like I care."

Once in the sanctity of his room, Kevin sank on top of his bed. Nothing much had changed about the place since middle school. The shelf was stacked with more and more sports trophies from the past few years. The motorcycle posters on his walls were replaced with flags, brochures, and sports paraphernalia for different colleges and universities. Chief among them was his parents' alma mater.

Gazing up at the ceiling, his eyes grew distant as he thought back to the dozens of times his mom told him the story of how they met. Kevin could feel her hand brushing the stray hair from his face while he sat propped on her knee. Her voice was a gentle hum in his ear, lacing words together in a story.

* * *

_"There is no place more exciting than the city. The buildings rise high above you and touch the sky. Hundreds of people walking down the streets and the lights never go out._

_At the center of it all is Winnetka University, just brimming with dreams and possibilities. Oh, you'd love it, Kevin! Between the beautiful old buildings are rows of trees and lawns that sprawl across the campus. _

_It was at university that I met your father._

_He was a big football star and I was an English major. We were from entirely different worlds. Daddy had earned a free ride on his football scholarship with no plans whatsoever, while I was earnestly pursuing a career in journalism. He spent his days on the football field, while I spent mine working on the school newspaper. It was only by chance that we even met, really._

_In our second year, I had to cover the homecoming game for a friend who'd called-out sick. Unfortunately, I knew nothing about football. I spent most of the night scribbling furiously in my notebook. However, I didn't have to know much to see that your father was very talented. He barreled through the other players, knocking them down like dominoes. Touchdown, after touchdown! It seemed as if there was no stopping him. In the final minutes of the game, he had just passed the ball when several members of the opposing team plowed right into him. A white stretcher carried him off the field._

_I don't quite know what had possessed me then, but I decided to follow the medics into the infirmary. He looked so lonely, sitting in bed all by himself while the rest of his team was outside celebrating. Eventually I worked up the nerve to talk to him. I sat down in the bed next to him and introduced myself. He laughed, but didn't seem to mind. We spent the rest of the evening talking- he explained the rules of football to me and I got an interview for the paper._

_Truth be told, even with your father's help, the story didn't turn-out very good. But from then onward, I made sure to go to every game and he would wave to me each time he stepped out on to the field._

_I always hoped we might take you back to the city, but with Daddy working so much it never happened. I guess that's just what happens as you get older. You get comfortable where you are and, pretty soon, you learn to let go of certain things..."_

* * *

It was all quiet throughout the last house on Rethink Avenue. A single figure passed by the second-floor window, the rest of the house devoid of any signs of life. Only the occasional rustling of paper disrupted the silence.

Edd sat at his desk, pouring over each syllabus he'd received on his first day of school. The tip of his tongue poked through the gap in his teeth, his eyes trained on the papers laid before him. Though he'd grown accustomed to an empty house long ago, he couldn't seem to break certain habits he'd developed to comfort himself. One particularly stubborn habit was his tendency to talk aloud as a means of filling the silence.

"All students are to come to class with the following items... Any students who fail to come to class prepared will..." he placed the paper on his desk, careful to return it to it's original position. "Well, that seems more than fair! A sizable reading list, but most certainly manageable- so long as one follows the assigned schedule."

"It's a shame that teachers insist upon prolonging homework," Double D mused to himself, "After the long summer break, it is essential for students to review their learning from the previous school year. Though I suppose easing students into classroom routines takes priority." He chuckled at the thought of his best friends and their countless detentions, often the result of impatience and lack of focus. Double D's eyes grazed his class schedule, his mouth opening wide in horror.

"Oh dear! Oh how foolish of me! I can't possibly have forgotten my Chemistry syllabus!" The teen scooped the papers into his arms and began flipping through them fervently. He raised a hand to cover his mouth as the shock settled. "Now, Eddward, I'm certain there is a solution to be found! Think!"

The young genius touched a finger to his lip as he considered how best to solve his problem. "Perhaps I can call Eddy! I hate to deprive him of his syllabus as a result of my own carelessness, but desperate times call for desperate measures!"

Edd hurried down the stairs into the kitchen, snatching the telephone from it's cradle. He listened closely while the other phone rang several times.

"Hello?"

"Good evening, Eddy!"

"Hey Double D, what's happenin' ?"

"I have a favor to ask of you, Eddy. Would you mind lending your syllabus to me? I will return it to you once I've finished copying any important information."

"You actually read those things?"

Edd breathed a sigh. "Yes, Eddy. All students should review the classroom expectations in order to participate in classroom activities with as little confusion as possible. Would now be an appropriate time to come over and pick up the syllabus?"

"I hate to tell ya, Double D, but I threw that thing away. Can't you just get another one tomorrow?"

"I couldn't possibly! What kind of impression would I be making on Mr. Troy if I were to tell him I'd forgotten my syllabus?"

Eddy rolled his eyes at his friend's scandalized tone. "Take it easy, Sockhead. I'm sure there's somebody else you could call. How about ol' Bazooka-Chin? He's right across the street." The line went quiet, save for the faint drone of static in the background. "Double D?"

"Ah! Yes! I will call Kevin. Thank you, Eddy!"

"Sure thing, Double D."

Double D walked over to the kitchen window. Looking out across the street, he could see several lights glaring from Kevin's house. His hands wrung the curtain. _Come now, Eddward! It's only Kevin. You've known him since you were a child. What happened this afternoon, while he was fixing the van... It didn't mean anything. What you're feeling is nothing more than nerves. Besides, it has been a very long time since Kevin bullied either Ed, Eddy, or myself! There is no need to be scared. _His eyebrows knit together. _Am I really scared of Kevin, though? Or is there something else?_

Edd squared his shoulders. He ignored the questions hanging over him and marched out the front door across the street. Right as he raised his hand to knock, however, he recoiled. "What on earth am I doing? I am intruding upon their home without any prior notice! They could be eating dinner or preparing for bed. I should just go back home and wait till morning."

The boy turned around, but no sooner had his foot hit the pavement when a streak of light appeared at his back.

"Edd?" Double D swallowed, thankful for the late hour. His ears burned at the sound of his own name.

"Why, hello Kevin."

"What're you doing here?" Kevin rocked on his heels.

"Pardon the intrusion. I was hoping I could borrow your Chemistry syllabus. It appears I've forgotten mine at school."

The athlete stepped aside. "Sure. C'mon in, Dork."

Double D smiled gratefully at the redhead and stepped inside. He paused at the entryway. A sense of nostalgia echoed through him. _How many afternoons have I spent in this house? After all these years, it appears as though nothing has changed._ His chest constricted, warm with an affection he'd almost forgotten.

"Who is it, Kev?" Bob Barr appeared at the top of the staircase, his face breaking into a grin. "Well if it isn't Edd! How ya doin', kiddo!" He lumbered down the stairs and pulled the scrawny boy into a bear hug. For a moment, Edd let his arms hang at his sides; then, hesitantly, he wrapped them around Mr. Barr.

"Greetings, Mr. Barr! I'm very well, thank you," Bob held him at arm's length, running his eyes down the length of Edd's body.

"Fer cryin' out loud! Don't they feed ya at your place? Yer nothin' but skin and bones," he released Double D and poked a meaty finger into his chest. "Have ya had dinner yet, son?"

"Not yet, sir. I planned to make something once I'd finished preparing for school tomorrow."

"That settles it then! Kevin!"

"I'm right here, Dad."

"Edd's gonna stay for dinner. We got enough spaghetti, right?"

Kevin arched an eyebrow, his eyes flicking from Edd to his father. "Uh, yeah. There's plenty on the stove."

Jarred from his stupor, Edd raised his hands in front of him. "That's quite alright! I couldn't impose on you! Dinner is an important time for family bonding. You needn't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Now, now, Edd. I won't hear of it! Yer as good as family s'far as I'm concerned! Right, Kev?" he rested a hand on Double D's shoulder, his eyes fixed on his son.

The teen, now on the spotlight, slid his hand across the back of his neck before pressing it to his forehead. "Whatever. It's cool, man."

"See? No trouble! I'll go set the table," Mr. Barr nearly ran to the kitchen before Edd could protest any further.

A small laugh escaped him. "Your father is as enthusiastic as ever, I see. It's nice to know that he hasn't changed."

"Yeah... Things were a little rough when, uh... when mom left. But it started getting better after the first year." He watched as Edd shifted his weight from foot-to-foot, tugging at the hem of his shirt. "He still misses her... Idiot."

Kevin trudged up the stairs, looking back at Edd. "You wanted that syllabus, right? Move it or lose it, Double Dweeb."

When they came to Kevin's room, Double D struggled to reign-in his curiosity. _It's not polite to pry!_ Over and over again he reminded himself, but (ultimately) his curiosity got the better of him. He craned his neck every which way, keeping himself planted at the entrance. Kevin watched in amusement, the beginnings of a smile tugging at his lips.

"You can come in, ya know. I'm not gonna bite." The remark sent a flare of color racing from Double D's collar to his hairline, earning a smirk from the other.

As the color receded, Double D wandered around the bedroom. He noted the trophies, the fish- _What was it's name again? I shall have to ask_ - and then, the pamphlets. He stared in awe at the array of colleges and universities that adorned the wall. A sudden thrill ran up his spine. _To think that Kevin had such aspirations! Most of these are rather prestigious institutions of higher education. I suppose he could pursue an athletics scholarship... but still! In all the time I've known Kevin, I never realized that he might want to go to college. _His excitement faltered and his expression fell. _What else do I not know about Kevin? What else might I have discovered had we stayed... friends?_

"Double D?" A piece of paper waved in front of the boy's face.

"My apologies, Kevin. I was... lost in thought." He eyed the paper. "Is that the syllabus?"

"Yeah. You can have it, dude. I was just gonna toss it anyway."

"Thank you, Kevin! That is very kind of you!"

In the exchange, their fingers brushed- it was a slight touch, quick as a wink, but the effect was immediate. Both boys pulled away as though they'd been struck by the same jolt of electricity.

"We better get downstairs or Pop'll blow a gasket," Kevin jerked his thumb towards the kitchen. "Ya hungry?"

Double D nodded, biting back a smile. "I am a bit pekish..."

_Don't do that._ Kevin rounded on Edd and pushed him out the door. "Let's go dig-in, then!"

He continued to hurry Edd along down the stairs and into the dining room. Bob was already seated and loading each plate with a heaping mound of spaghetti and meatballs. However, he managed to look up as Kevin sat Edd down, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Eat up!" he passed Double D a plate, as well as a wink, "Kev's a wiz in the kitchen. Can't imagine what I'd do without him!"

"Starve."

Mr. Barr whooped with laughter and shoveled a spoonful of pasta into his mouth. Edd looked down at his own spaghetti, swirling it around his fork before bringing it to his lips. His eyes doubled in size as the flavor settled on his tongue.

"This is delicious!" Edd beamed at the other boy, his gap on full display. "You're quite the chef."

"Thanks... Edd," Kevin speared a meatball. The rest of the meal carried on in much the same manner: Bob asking Edd about school and his friends while Kevin tried not to die of embarrassment. Every so often, though, Bob would sit back in his seat and watch both boys steal glances at each other.

When Edd had gone home for the night and Kevin was dressing for bed, Bob remained at the sink washing dishes. "Some things never change," he chuckled to himself before drying his hands and turning out the light.


	9. Chapter 9

Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he'd feel this... _thing_. It was the weirdest, most radical tugging sensation he'd **never **felt before. Not even with Nazz. Sure he'd had a crush on her for as long as he could remember- he still felt hot all over when she'd touch him. But over the years, and after a failed first kiss, he knew (and she knew) that they'd never be more than just friends. So what did that make Double D? As much as he hated to admit it, he was scared to find out.

Thankfully he had Nat to confide in. Well, "thankfully" might be too strong a word. Regardless, the dude was there for him.

On one uncommonly hot afternoon, they'd retreated to the football field for lunch. Nat lounged against the metal bleachers, a lazy smile dangling on his lips. Kevin, for his part, had a little more trouble relaxing.

"Dude, they're doin' it again."

"Doin' what?"

"... Hovering. I wanted to talk to you about _somethin'_, but I can't talk about that _somethin'_ with **those **guys hangin' around!" Kevin jerked his thumb towards the top of the grandstand.

Four men in perfectly pressed suits and dark shades (complete with ear-pieces) sat beneath the skybox munching on what appeared to be peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Y'mean my _'butt_-lers'?" Nat quirked an eyebrow, his smile growing wider.

Kevin rolled his eyes. _Leave it to Goldberg to bring butts into a serious conversation._ "Yes. Could you tell 'em to take a hike? At least until lunch is over?"

"Sure thing," Nathan turned around in his seat. "Hey fellas, take ten for now. I'll see you in U.S. History, okay?" All four bodyguards nodded in unison before ducking through a gap in the bleachers and disappearing from sight.

"Better?"

"Much."

"So what's the super-duper-top-secret _somethin'_ you wanted to talk about?" The green-haired boy leaned in so close they were practically nose-to-nose with one other. Kevin instinctively scooted back about an inch or two.

"Y'know that thing you were askin' me about on the first day of school?" A blank stare. "In Chemistry class?" he prompted. Nat mouthed an "O" as the events of that day dawned on him. A crooked grin stretched across the width of his face.

"Are we talking about Double Dreamboat?" he teased, batting his eyelashes.

Kevin pulled his hat forward, tugging the brim over his face.

"... Yes," he mumbled under his breath.

The squeal tore through the entire stadium and sent Kevin flying off the bench and flat on his rear end.

"What the hell, man?!" Kevin righted himself on the bench, glowering at his friend as he did so.

"Oh my God, does this mean you're finally ready to ask the little dude out?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about asking him out? I just... I just wanna know what's wrong with me," the jock buried his face in his hands.

"There's nothing wrong with you."

Kevin looked up at Nat through his fingers. His face was entirely serious. No joking, no perverted leering- just honesty. Not even a hint of pity.

When Kevin still hid his face, Nat sighed out loud and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, man, I know that you're confused and all... but ya can't keep running away from how you feel. I figured out I was pansexual early on and just kinda rolled with it. A lot of people didn't understand when I told 'em, but **I** felt better just knowing what I was," he looked directly at Kevin as he spoke. "Do you really wanna spend your whole life not knowing?"

For a moment, Kevin just stared at the palms of his hands while he let Nat's words sink in. His thoughts drifted to Double D. How smart he was. The way he couldn't go more than a few minutes without using some big, complicated word. The way the tip of his nose and his cheeks turned pink when he got embarrassed. How his eyes looked like shards of sea glass. That damn gap-toothed he closed them into fists, his brow furrowed.

"I like him," a bar of red rushed to his cheeks, " I mean, I still like girls and all... but he's something entirely different. He's... special."

"Do you **want **to go out with him?"

He had his answer before it left Kevin's mouth. The redhead scratched the back of his neck, meeting his gaze.

"Yes."

Nat clapped a hand on Kevin's shoulder. "Then let 'Operation: Get Some Double Delicious Booty' commence!"

Kevin busted up laughing, bracing his stomach with one arm. "You **suck **at making up code names!" His laughter shifted into a smile. "But thanks... bro." He brought his free hand into a fist.

Nat returned the smile, bumping his fist against Kevin's, "Anytime, bro."

* * *

_"For the first step of 'Operation: Booty'-_

_"Can we not call it that?"_

_- you need to get to know him."_

_"Dude, I already know him. I grew up with him for fuck's sake!"_

_"Yes, Mr. Potty-Mouth, you did. But are __**you **__the same person you were back then?"_

_Kevin shook his head._

_"So what makes you think he hasn't changed? If you wanna go out with the guy, you gotta learn more about him- see if you're compatible. Ya get me?"_

_Kevin nodded slowly, but then crinkled his nose. "How'm I supposed to figure out if we're compatible?"_

_"Spend time with him, duh."_

_"I dunno man... Won't he think something's up if I just start hangin' around him all of a sudden?" Kevin bit down on his lip, his eyes tight with uncertainty._

_Nat grabbed his chin between his thumb and forefinger. After a moment, he pounded his fist into his palm. "I got it! Study partners!"_

_"Study partners?"_

_"Yeah! You've got Chemistry together, right? Just tell him you wanna keep your grade up for football and ask him to be your study partner. It's genius!"_

That was how Kevin found himself staring at the back of Double D's head.

He memorized the exact shape and pattern of the three moles on the back of Edd's neck, but he would never know what happened in Chemistry that day. Mr. Troy did mention Bohr a couple times. Like, "I am _Bohr-_ed" or "This is _Bohr_-ing." That made sense. But for the most part, Kevin had been too focused on Double D to pay attention to the actual lesson.

_Guess it's a good thing I'm gettin' a study partner._

Of course, it didn't help that Nat would look over at him every five minutes and jab him in the ribs with his elbow. After the fourth time, Kevin took a swing at him and missed.

"What d'you think you're doing?!" he half-whispered, half-shouted.

Nat looked toward the front of the classroom- Mr. Troy continued lecturing, completely unaware. "Ssshhh!" he pressed a finger to his lips, "Kev, were you even listening? Troy is giving us a project!"

Still more than a little irritated, Kevin stared back at his friend uncomprehendingly. The boy smacked his forehead, releasing a sharp breath.

"P-r-o-j-e-c-t. You. Double D. Partners."

"Gotcha. But what about..." he rolled his eyes to the front row, Nat following his gaze.

Eddy sat sprawled in his seat, idly scratching his stomach. Next to him, Double D was hastily writing notes as though he were hanging on Mr. Troy's every word. It was almost enough to make Kevin laugh. Almost.

"... What about Pipsqueak?"

Nat winked at him, "You just leave Shorty to me."

The final bell reverberated throughout the entire building, dismissing the students for the day. In a matter of seconds, Nat was out of his seat and walking up the aisle. Kevin watched in horrified fascination as Nat coiled an arm around Eddy's shoulders and practically dragged him out of the classroom.

"Hey! Lemme go, Greenie!" Eddy swatted at the boy's arm, but couldn't shake him off. "Beat it!"

"Lookie here, Shorty..." the pair was out the door before Kevin could hear the rest of their conversation. Edd stood at his desk, packing his binder and textbook into his messenger bag. Sucking in a deep breath, Kevin collected his things and strolled up to Double D's side.

" 'Sup Double D?" Anxiety knotted his stomach like a rope of daisy chains.

"Hello Kevin!" Edd readjusted his ski cap before fumbling with the strap of his bag, "I must say, I'm looking forward to the project Mr. Troy has assigned us! Are you excited as well?"

_This is it, Kev, the perfect lead-in. Just ask him!_

Unfortunately, a disconnect between his brain and his mouth resulted in a sputtered, gagging sound. Edd raised a questioning eyebrow, gently touching Kevin's arm. Leaning forward, he began heaving a series of dry coughs to cover his nerves.

_Shit, shit, shit! Abort! Abort!_

"My goodness! Kevin, are you alright?" Double D patted Kevin on the back with the flat of his hand.

The red-head kept his head down as his coughing subsided. "I'm fine." _Real smooth, Kev. __**God**__, why do I freak out when I'm around him? I must look like a total loser._ "I'll see ya."

"Kevin."

Spindly, soft fingers linked together with his own calloused digits. The skin-to-skin contact sent a shiver rolling down Kevin's spine.

He swallowed thickly. "Y-yeah?"

"It appears as though Eddy has a partner for Mr. Troy's project... Nathan, was it? Considering that we are both without partners ourselves... I was wondering..." Maybe it was the fluorescent lights flickering overhead, maybe it was Kevin's imagination; whatever it was, Edd's eyes seemed to shimmer like sunlight on the ocean. "Would you like to be my partner?"

In the quiet of the classroom, Kevin allowed his walls to come down. He squeezed Double D's fingers in his own and took the plunge.

"I'd like that. How 'bout you come over to my place after practice? I'll be home 'round five thirty."

His face split into a grin. "Excellent! It's best that we begin work as soon as possible. As Thomas Jefferson once said, 'Never put off till tomorrow what can be done today'." Double D pulled his fingers free and walked to the door. "I will see you this evening, Kevin!"

Kevin flexed his fingers, already feeling the absence of Edd's hand in his own. He tucked his hand in his pocket, whistling a bright tune as he strode after the boy in the beanie.

_Step one is a go! Nice job, Kev._

* * *

**Author's Note:**** First, I hope everyone is having a safe and happy New Year! I'd like to thank you for reading. Every review, comment, and follow really makes my day. It has been fun writing this story and I appreciate all of your positive responses! I've been more than a little neglectful with my other stories and will try to update those (relatively) soon. However, this story still has far to go! So please, feel free to let me know what you think. And, again, thank you!**


End file.
